fushigiboshinofutagohimefandomcom-20200214-history
Lovely Kingdom Chapter Two
This is chapter two of the manga Fushigiboshi no Futagohime: Lovely Kingdom Plot The chapter starts with a small recap where Mirlo, once again, says how the twins will give up. Cut to Fine and Rein, Fine reads aloud from a book about the Sky Dragon. The book details how its scales are sought after and how it has a gentle nature. Rein begins to fantasize about wearing a scale-covered dress, hoping that Prince Bright will tell her how beautiful she looks. Something suddenly zooms past their airship and when looking out they see the Sky Dragon who then attacks the airship. Rein wonders aloud why it's attacking as it was supposed to have a gentle nature. Before it can attack them again, Bright appears in his own airship. He uses his airship's light beam to blind the dragon and have the twins board his own airship. Bright informs them that the Sky Dragon has been wrecking havoc in many different kingdoms on the planet. He says he came to try and calm it...as he's explaining he notices that Fine is shaking and asks her what's wrong. Fine, still shaken, keeps quiet so Rein answers in her stead. Rein tells Bright that, although Fine puts on a brave face, she's actually easily frightened. Bright hurriedly clasps Fine's hands in his and tells her not to worry as he will protect her. They're interrupted by another attack by the Sky Dragon. Bright said that if it continues to be so violent he may have no choice, but to mobilize the Jewelry Kingdom Army and have the dragon killed. Fine cries out that he can't do that as the dragon is only lashing out because it's suffering. Rein decides it's time to use Prominence to find the cause of its suffering and help it, but..Fine is too terrified to do anything! Fine clings to her sister and cries, but gives no response as Rein calls her name. Rein wonders what to do now when Eclipse shows up on a hang glider. Bright asks what he wants and Eclipse says he only came to watch the twin princesses' magic. He then says he clearly wasted his time when he notices how Fine trembles in fear over the dragon's fury. Eclipse continues on by saying even something as powerful as prominence is useless when someone fragile has it. He then says he can't understand why Prominence was left in the hangs of two girls, upsetting Rein. She snaps and tells him to not talk down to girls and to do "everyone a favor" by shutting up. This shocks Bright while it simply makes Eclipse smirk. Rein tells him to watch closely as he's about to show him what they can really do. Rein summons her Sunny Rod and jumps off of the Jewelry airship, shocking Eclipse and worrying her sister and Poomo. Rein uses the "Daruma-san Ga Koronda" spell to stop the dragon and land on it. She then hurriedly starts looking for the cause of its suffering. Meanwhile Poomo informs Fine that their magic is running low so the spell will only last ten seconds. Fine attempts to also jump off of the airship, but is stopped by Bright. She then yells at Rein that her magic is about to run out. Rein is unable to hear this and the dragons starts moving again and knocks Rein off just as she discovers the problem. Fine desperately tries to reach out (and possibly try to jump off the airship again) towards Rein, but continues to be held back by Bright. As Rein falls she is rescued by none other than Eclipse! As he puts her safely back down on the Jewelry airship he comments on how someone as weak as her shouldn't do something dangerous, angering Rein again. Fine runs into her sister's arms sobbing about how worried she was! Rein apologizes and Poomo says if something had happened to Rein things would've continued to go downhill from there. Rein tells them all about her discovery: the Sky Dragon is covered in fungi and bacteria. Since it must be agitating its body it's lashing out. Poomo tells Fine that this must be because the blessing is weakening. Rein says if they cure the dragon it will surely stop, problem is...how? Their original idea of putting anti-fungal cream is shot down by Poomo who says their "Daruma-san" spell only lasts ten seconds. Eclipse then tells them about the Waterdrop Kingdom's Comfort Spring, saying it may heal the dragon. Rein asks Fine if she's okay now so the two can use Prominence. After Fine says she is and wants to help the two transform! Using "Twin Twinkle Bloomish" the two command the Comfort Spring water to bathe the dragon. It does so and cures the dragon. The twins happily pump their fists in the air as Eclipse begins to leave. Fine notices and stops him by thanking him for the information and for saving her sister. She then asks for his name and he hesitates before telling her that his name is Eclipse. He then flies away on his hang glider.Rein says that he's a "weirdo", but Fine says that since he saved Rein it's proof that he's a good person. Rein admits that although it's true that he saved her, it doesn't change the fact that he's weird. Fine then repeats Eclipse's name and blushes. Meanwhile Bright glares as he wonders just who exactly Eclipse is. Bright then goes up to the twins and tells them that, thanks to them, the Sky Dragon was stopped without resorting to violence. Rein happily replies that it was nothing while musing how Bright was a "true gentleman". Then the Sky Dragons appears again, Fine being slightly shocked while Rein looks at it in interest. The dragon bends down towards Rein and gives her a kiss as thanks. Bright and Fine look on in shock and awe as Rein pets the dragon as it purrs. The twins return to their own airship and wave goodbye to the Sky Dragon and Bright. Fine says it was great that they healed the dragon and Rein agrees with her. Poomo then tells them that they did a great job and the twins giggle bashfully. Rein then says that she feels as if they've forgotten something. Then it dawns on the twins...they've forgotten about the dragon scales! They try, unsuccessfully, to chase after the dragon, ending the chapter. Category:Manga